The present disclosure is directed to a dispenser for pressurized material and a dispenser for propellant-free pressurized material in particular.
Known are sleeve bag on valve (SBoV) dispensing systems that utilize an elastic sleeve disposed around a fluid-filled inner bag. Actuation of the valve releases pressure and the elastic sleeve contracts expelling the fluid contents from the bag without a propellant. A drawback of conventional SBoV systems is the need for an outer support container. Conventional SBoV support containers typically top-load the empty SBoV through the neck of a container and subsequently secure the SBoV to the container neck. Conventional support containers are typically metal with the valve seat of the SBoV assembly attached by way of crimping, threaded screws, or welded to the top opening of the container. Once secured to the neck, the sleeve-on-bag portion of the SBoV hangs freely from the neck and into the container interior. The SBoV is then filled under pressure through the valve with fluid composition.
The art recognizes the need for alternate ways to secure the SBoV assembly to the support container, and, in particular, SBoV installment that avoids insertion through the top opening of the support container.